This invention relates to a yarn texturing machine which employs a face plate on which the core and effect yarn handling apparatus is mounted to produce a synthetic yarn with a spun-like appearance.
It is an object of this invention to provide a yarn handling arrangement on the face plate of a texturing machine which draws and combines core and effect yarn prior to supplying same to a loop breaking device also mounted on the face plate of the texturing machine.